


Bittersweet love

by MissKirigiri



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Child Abuse, Cute, Depression, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Love, POV Third Person, Romance, Short Chapters, Sweet, Tsundere, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKirigiri/pseuds/MissKirigiri
Summary: El club de literatura solo tiene cinco miembros, pero no necesita más gente para que sus integrantes se lo pasen bien los unos con los otros. El amor pronto empezará a surgir en el ambiente... ¿De parte de Natsuki? ¿¡Hacia Sayori?!





	1. La sala del club

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Pareja: Sayori x Natsuki  
> ★ Este fanfic podría contener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad del espectador. Lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.  
> ★ Los personajes y los fanarts no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

—¡Buenas tardes!—Sayori irrumpe en el aula del club de literatura, tan ruidosa y descuidada como siempre.

—Deja de entrar gritando: me asustas.—la única persona que la pelirroja encuentra presente es Natsuki, quién se encuentra sentada en un pupitre situado en la mitad de la clase, con un manga entre sus manos. Sayori se acerca hacia ella corriendo.

—¿Sabes donde están MC y los demás?—pregunta, inocente. Natsuki se limita a encogerse de hombros, sin siquiera mirar a los ojos de su compañera.

—Tú eres la vice-presidenta, ¿no? ¿Monika no te ha dicho nada?—la genki girl hace que no con la cabeza, con cierta tristeza en la cara.—Si tú no lo sabes, yo menos.

—¿Qué lees?—recuperando la compostura en menos de un segundo, Sayori toma asiento al lado de Natsuki y mira por encima de su hombro, para mal de la pelirosa, quién no es muy fan del contacto físico.—Te encanta este manga, ¿verdad?

—Te lo puedo dejar si quieres, pero déjame leer tranquila.—sonrojada, trata de quitarse a la chica de encima.—No me siento cómoda si te tengo encima.

—Que sensible eres, Natsuki~ Te pareces mucho a MC en ese sentido.—bromea mientras obedece los deseos de la más joven, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.—Pero como compensación... Ya sabes que me debes.

 

Natsuki la mira, incrédula, y empieza a rebuscar algo en su mochila. Saca una pequeña bolsa que contiene dos galletas en su interior, una normal y la otra con virutas de chocolate. La deja encima del escritorio de Sayori.

—Eres una glotona.

—No lo puedo evitar, ¡tus dulces son los mejores del mundo!—con rebosante alegría, abre el paquete y se lleva la galleta sin chocolate a la boca para darle un mordisco. Sus irises se iluminan casi al instante.—Hmm, ¡eres la mejor, Natsuki!

Y ella, aunque no lo quiera, se pone roja como un tomate ante los cumplidos de Sayori.


	2. Miradas en el aula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G

—Muy bien, chicos, pasemos a corregir la siguiente actividad.—la profesora de matemáticas empieza a escribir algo en el pizarrón. Algunos de sus compañeros pasan de hoja, mientras que otros cuchichean cosas entre ellos que nada tienen que ver con la clase. Natsuki no hace ninguna de las dos: con un lápiz medio roto, dibuja en un rincón de su libreta a una pequeña chica en compañía de magdalenas y dulces, tratando de ignorar los rugidos de su estómago.

—(Tengo mucha hambre.)—en este instante, la puerta del salón se abre. Ella levanta la mirada, y diferencia a un grupo de alumnos de otra clase. Un chico alto y de buen físico pide permiso a la profesora para entrar, y ella se lo accede. Natsuki siente como un pequeño revuelo entre las féminas de la clase da inicio cuando el susodicho chaval empieza a caminar. Tras él entran dos chicos y dos chicas más: Natsuki los diferencia, son los miembros del Club de Voluntariado. Sin embargo, una de las dos jóvenes le resulta excesivamente familiar...

—Buenos días, somos de 3o A y venimos a anunciaros nuevos detalles importantes sobre el festival de este año.—mientras habla, Sayori esboza una sonrisa. Aunque su mirada era general hasta hace un segundo, sus ojos se encuentran con Natsuki, y entonces ya no se apartan de ahí.

—(¿Qué pinta ella haciendo esto? Ni siquiera es voluntaria...)—piensa Natsuki.—(En fin, ya que se trata de Sayori era altamente probable que acabara liada con este asunto aún sin tener nada que ver, gracias a su carácter...)—los ojos celestes de su compañera no se despegan de los suyos. La pequeña divisa una chispa de diversión y picardía en los irises de Sayori. Empieza a sentirse fastidiada... Y también algo avergonzada.—(Deja de mirarme, enserio.).

 

Intenta apartar la mirada, pero algo comparable a ls fuerza de atracción la obliga a continuar observando el rostro divertido de su compañera, quién ahora que no habla se dedica única y exclusivamente a no apartar sus ojos de ella.

 

—Vamos a colgar este cartel... ¿Aquí está bien?—antes de que Natsuki lo notara, Sayori se ha movido de su sitio con un póster entre sus manos. Ante la aprobación de la maestra, la pelirroja se encarga de colgar el susodicho objeto en un hueco vacío de la pared, repleta de fotos y proyectos.—Bueno, pues esto era todo lo que teníamos que decir.—de nuevo, los rostros de las dos chicas vuelven a encontrarse. Los labios de Sayori se mueven un poquito, hacia arriba, acompañando el ligero rubor de sus mejillas y su mirada dirigida expresamente hacia Natsuki.

—Dentro de un mes dirección colgará la lista del horario del escenario para los clubes que lo han solicitado. Recordad que tenéis hasta este Viernes para registraros.—con tan solo su voz, el chico guapo consigue que las compañeras de Natsuki se pongan hasta rojas. Ella también está sonrojada, sin embargo, la razón es otra muy distinta.

—(Deja de sonreírme de esa forma, Sayori, tonta...).—sentir el calor en sus mejillas la hace avergonzarse de la situación aún más, obligándola a apoyar su barbilla en el escritorio, deseando fusionarse con el mueble.

—(No despega su mirada de mí. Natsuki es tan mona~.).

 

No dejan de hacer contacto visual hasta que Sayori sale de la clase.


	3. Escribiendo un poema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E

—Yo ya he terminado mi poema.—Monika echa un vistazo a su papel, y pasa a observar a los demás.—¿Qué tal vais los demás?

—Haciendo.—contesta Sayori.

—Esto es muy difícil para mí, Monika... ¿Puedes ayudarme un poco?—MC se rasca el cabello de forma impulsiva. La presidenta lo mira a los ojos, suspira, y con una sonrisa gentil camina hacia él para tomar asiento a su lado.

Algo alejadas de esos tres se encuentran Yuri y Natsuki, quienes están sentadas codo con codo, por más raro que pueda parecer. Cada una está centrada en su propia hoja, con la diferencia de que mientras la mano de Yuri se mueve al compás de los segundos, la de Natsuki golpetea el escritorio con la punta de un lápiz.

—Para.—le pide Yuri.—Solo me falta una frase y no me puedo concentrar por tu culpa.

—Hmpf.—ella se detiene, poniendo una mueca. No vuelve a mirar a su compañera hasta que ésta termina de escribir, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios.

—Listo.—orgullosa, vuelve a leer el escrito.—Éste me ha quedado genial.

—Yo no sé como podéis tú y Monika escribir tan rápido... A mí me cuesta.—manifesta Natsuki de mala gana.—Me quedo bloqueada enseguida.

—Es raro que admitas algo así delante de mí. Pensaba que tu lado engreído te podía siempre.—responde Yuri, altanera.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. ¿Puedes ayudarme? Aunque sea darme un consejo que me permita al menos empezar a escribir.—pese a estar pidiendo un favor, no se digna a ver a los ojos de Yuri ni a hablarle con un tono más amable. Ella tan solo se encoge de hombros. Tanto una como la otra están acostumbradas a este trato de indiferencia y pullas.

 

—Tus poemas son excesivamente dulces y algo infantiles a mi parecer...—Natsuki parece estar a punto de quejarse por los adjetivos usados por Yuri, pero se calla.—Así que quizás podrías escribir algo romántico. ¿Alguna vez has salido con alguien?

—Pues, no...—sonrojada, desvía la mirada hacia el otro lado. ¿Ella, tomada de las manos con otra persona? ¿Yendo a citas románticas? ¿Dándose besos...? Es un mundo poco explorado para Natsuki, quién prefiere pasar su tiempo libre leyendo manga o preparando cosas de repostería.

—Entonces, ¿y si piensas en la persona que te gusta para escribir? Puede tratar sobre ella, sobre tus sentimientos, sobre una fantasía...—la cabeza de la pelirosada se pone a funcionar, buscando una imagen particular para las palabras "persona que te gusta". Entonces aparece en su mente un rostro que conoce bien: uno de sonrisa hiperactiva y ojos zafiro. Pero enseguida lo aparta de sus pensamientos, a la vez que se sonroja de una forma exagerada.—Hm... ¿Natsuki? ¿Estás bien?

—¡YO NO ESCRIBO POEMAS DE AMOR!—salta repentinamente.

 


	4. Inesperada coincidencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T

—(Veamos... Ya solo me falta comprar más azúcar y algunos moldes nuevos para cupcakes.)—piensa Natsuki mientras observa una pequeña lista que lleva en su mano. Todos los puntos excepto los que ha mencionado están tachados. Ahora mismo es Sábado, fin de semana: al ver que necesitaba renovar material para continuar con su hobby favorito, la repostería, Natsuki se ha vestido con su conjunto favorito y se ha ido hasta el centro comercial más cercano de casa, con destino a una tienda especializada en postres favorita.—(Los moldes creo que estaban por aquí...)

—¿Natsuki?—una voz femenina la llama por detrás, haciéndola pegar un bote. Cuando la pequeña chica se da la vuelta, esperándose lo peor, siente una ligera punzada en el corazón ante la imagen que presencia: es Sayori, vestida con una camiseta de manga mediana color rosa, unos shorts tejanos que dejan ver la perfecta constitución de sus piernas y su característico lazo rojo adornando su cabeza.—Waa, ¡sabía que serías tú!

—S-sayori...—pronuncia su nombre, algo ruborizada.—(¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser ella...?)

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí?—pregunta, sonriente.

—¿No es obvio? Comprando material nuevo para cocinar.—responde con falsa rudeza.—Deberías saberlo por el aspecto de la tienda.

—Cierto. Es obvio.—admite, sin parecer ofendida. Las dos chicas se miran mutuamente, bajo un repentino silencio levemente incómodo.—Por cierto.

—¿S-sí?

—Este conjunto que llevas... ¡Te queda adorable! ¡Me encanta! ¿Dónde lo compraste?—la pelirroja extiende su mano, acariciando la tela de la ropa, primero la manga y después la parte de la barriga, haciéndole cosquillas a Natsuki, quién la aparta con verguenza.

—¡N-no me acuerdo!—exclama.—Lo tengo desde el año pasado, así que no lo tengo claro...

—Aww, que pena. Me hubiera gustado buscarlo para probármelo.—ajena al claro rechazo por parte de su compañera, Sayori continúa hablando como si nada. Ahora es turno de su propio abdomen para ser tocado.—Aunque con mi tipo de cuerpo no sé si me vería bien. No soy tan delgada.

—Te quedaría bien, seguro...—admite Natsuki, con la vista no intencionadamente clavada en el tronco de su compañera, desde la parte del pecho hasta la cadera.—O sea, quiero decir, em...

 

—No lo puedo creer. ¿Acabas de animarme?

—¡N-no! ¡Solo decía la verdad!—se defiende avergonzada.

—¡Oh, gracias! ¡Que mona eres!—en contra de la voluntad de la chica, Sayori la achucha con fuerza, inconsciente de lo roja que se ha puesto Natsuki ante ese gesto. Una vez la suelta debido a las quejas de la chica, acaricia su cabeza.—Me tengo que ir, mi madre me espera. Ha sido bueno verte.

Le guiña un ojo, y se da la vuelta para salir de la tienda. Natsuki la sigue con la mirada, sonrojada, mientras acaricia delicadamente el cabello que la mano de Sayori ha tocado.


	5. Parfait Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O

Los domingos a las diez de la noche, dos horas antes de que la semana vuelva a dar inicio, Natsuki siempre se sumerge bajo las mantas de su cama, con su manga favorito “Parfait Girls” entre las manos, lista para leer un capítulo. Tarda más o menos media hora en terminar un episodio, y en el momento que cierra el libro para guardarlo en la mochila recuerda algo.

—(Ahora que pienso, le dije a MC que mañana le dejaría este tomo... Debería terminarlo para no causarle problemas.)—piensa.—(Bueno, en ese caso leeré también el siguiente. Es el último del volumen, así que no pasa nada.).

Vuelve a abrir el manga y retoma la lectura desde el punto en el que se quedó. Al principio se siente feliz porque el personaje protagonista de las siguientes páginas es Minori, su chica favorita, pero no tarda en sonrojarse al ver de qué trata el capítulo.

_—Alice-senpai es amable, bella, simpática e inteligente... ¡Ella es como la mujer perfecta! Antes de que me diera cuenta, mi corazón latía como loco cada vez que estaba con ella._

—(¿Q-q-qué es esto?)—Natsuki se siente sofocada repentinamente, por lo que se saca la frazada de encima.—(No me digas que el autor... Se ha atrevido a meter un romance entre dos personajes principales... En un manga donde solo hay chicas.).

_—Minori-chan, deja que te ayude con esto._

_—(Uwaah, senpai está muy cerca! ¡No puedo, no puedo!)_

_—¿Ara ara? ¿Minori-chan, estás bien? De repente te has sonrojado mucho. ¿Tienes fiebre?_

 

—(No sé porqué todo esto me suena a que ya ha pasado antes...)—reflexiona la pequeña chica a la vez que lee el capítulo. Entonces cae en algo. En una persona. Sayori. Y se pone roja.—(Oh, no... No, no, no, no, no. Que mis reacciones coincidan con Minori-chan no significa que mis sentimientos sean de amor ¿verdad? Yo no quiero a Sayori...)—al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pensar, niega con la cabeza.—(Es imposible. Ella es demasiado torpe, cabeza hueca y escandalosa como para que me guste... A-aunque siempre es muy amable conmigo... ¡P-pero no! ¡Ella es una chica! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!)—se da dos palmaditas en la cara, escandalizada por sus propios pensamientos.—(¡A mí me gustan los chicos, no Sayori! ¡Claro que sí! Claro que... Sí...)

Divaga durante algunos segundos, mientras la temperatura de su rostro va disminuyendo.

—(¿Yo besaría a Sayori?)—se pregunta, con seriedad.—(No, no creo. Debo estar confundiendo las cosas. Quizás ella solo me cae muy bien. Es de las pocas personas que me trata bien... Así que debe ser eso. Mi cabeza debe haberse hecho un lío.)—finalmente llega a una conclusión la cuál hace que no se sienta avergonzada. Sin embargo, algo se siente mal dentro de ella.—(Debería irme a dormir. Tengo sueño.).


	6. Muffin extra grande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U

Al día siguiente, Natsuki se levanta a las siete de la mañana con el molesto ruido de su despertador. Su casa se siente vacía, y para ser la hora de despertarse, no hay ningún ruido más que el de sus pisadas. Una vez se pone el uniforme y prepara varios dulces aprovechando que la cocina está libre, sale de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela.

—(Hoy tenemos reunión del club.)—piensa.—(Nunca lo admitiría, pero eso me anima un poco.).

Al recordar su promesa con MC no puede evitar recordar el capítulo de Parfait Girls, pensando así inevitablemente en Sayori. Se cubre los labios con su mano, sonrojada.

—(Me dije que no pensaría más en ello. Es solo una etapa confusa.)

Jamás llegó a imaginar que ella pasaría por esa clase de problemas.

 

—MC, aquí tienes el manga que me pediste.—le ofrece el tomo al chico, que lo agarra con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ah, ¡gracias Natsuki! Espero que no te importe demasiado.—le echa una ojeada rápida a las páginas.

—Claro que no, no soy un monstruo.—sonríe, dejando ver su colmillito.—Puedes pedirme más mangas si quieres.

—(Wow, ella está muy simpática hoy.)—chico y chica caminan juntos hacia los pupitres donde están Yuri y Sayori jugando a algún juego de manos, muy concentradas.

—¿Qué hacéis?—pregunta Natsuki, recelosa.

—¡He ganado!—salta Sayori de repente, quién se levanta de su asiento debido a la emoción.—Veréis, Yuri y yo estábamos jugándonos a ver quién se quedaba con el muffin extra grande de chocolate que has traído, Natsuki.

—¿C-cómo sabéis eso? Se suponía que era una sorpresa...—Natsuki lleva su mano hacia la bolsa, como si intentara defender sus dulces de... ¿Una Sayori súper hambrienta con poderes de médium? Bueno, de lo que fuera.

—Ah, mientras salía de mi aula para bajar al recreo, pasé por tu clase y te vi.—cuenta Sayori.—Estabas removiendo algunas cosas en tu mochila, y hubo un momento en que sacaste un muffin asííí de grande. Supuse que sería tu desayuno para hoy, pero luego lo guardaste.

—(¿¡Tanto rato estuvo mirándome!? ¡No lo puedo creer...!)—se sonroja como un tomate, tratando de recordar ese momento. No hizo nada vergonzoso delante de Sayori, ¿¡verdad!?—D-dios, ¿cuánto rato estuviste espiándome?

—¡No te espiaba! Solo tenía curiosidad~.—hace un puchero.

—Y Yuri, ¿por qué le sigues el juego a Sayori? No tienes que obligarte a jugar si no quieres.—la regaña Natsuki. Antes de que Yuri pudiera responder cualquier cosa, Sayori la abraza por los hombros, apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la más alta.

—¡No me ha seguido el juego! ¡Ha peleado honestamente!—afirma.—Ella también quería el cupcake.

—B-bueno, puede que seas inmadura, pero me gustan los dulces que haces...—argumenta, hablando por lo bajo.—Sayori, por favor, quítate...

—Ah, ya veo...—se cruza de brazos, sin saber como reaccionar ante la declaración de su compañera.

 

—Aun así, chicas, no deberíais hacer esas cosas sin el consentimiento de Natsuki. Es su muffin, quizás ella lo ha preparado para comérselo ahora.—explica MC a Sayori y Yuri. Natsuki mira al chico: en realidad no le falta razón. Su intención era comerse ella el dulce, si eso, compartir un trocito con quién se lo pidiera, pero ya está. Pero entonces Sayori entristece.

—Oh... Lo peor es que tienes razón.—lamenta. Entonces mira a los ojos de Natsuki.—Perdón, Natsuki. No lo volveremos a hacer, MC tiene...

—¡T-ten!—sin control de sus propias acciones, la pequeña chica abre la cremallera de su bolsa torpemente para sacar el deseado muffin. Una vez lo tiene entre sus manos, da dos pasos hacia Sayori.—Puedes tenerlo... No lo había hecho para mí, sino para la merienda en general.

—¿Enserio?—los ojos azulinos de Sayori brillan, y sus mejillas se colorean ligeramente de rojo.

—Sí... Ya que has ganado a Yuri, puedes comértelo entero.—explica Natsuki, evitando el contacto visual con su compañera, provocando que reciba un abrazo de ésta sin esperárselo nada.—(¡...!)

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Natsuki! ¡Eres la mejor!

—S-sí... No hay de qué.—ella se limita a darle una palmadita a Sayori en la espalda, sin atreverse a devolverle el abrazo entero.


	7. Merienda grupal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T

** **

—Hey, chicos.—Monika entra a la sala, encontrándose con MC y Yuri observando el abrazo de Sayori y Natsuki.—¿Interrumpo algo?

—¡NO, NADA!—vocifera Natsuki (como era de esperar), quién se separa de Sayori a como de lugar.—Ya que has llegado, Monika, deberíamos preparar ya la merienda o no nos dará tiempo.

—Sí, tienes razón.—prosigue la presidenta, con un posado tranquilo.—Yuri, ¿puedes preparar un poco de té?—la chica de cabello violeta asiente.—Sayori, ve y ayúdala. MC, Natsuki y yo nos encargamos de colocar los postres y los cojines.

—¿Enserio tenías cinco asientos acojinados en tu casa?—pregunta Natsuki sorprendida, mientras saca todos los dulces que ha preparado de la bolsa.

—Sí. De pequeña hacía muchas pijamadas y mis padres terminaron comprándolos para que yo y mis amigas pudiéramos sentarnos en el suelo. En total tengo diez.—explica ella, indiferente.

 

En el otro bando, Yuri y Sayori han ido a por agua para poder preparar un poco de té. Un silencio apacible y cómodo rodea a las dos chicas: si bien Sayori siempre es ruidosa y liante, ella trata de hacer su mayor esfuerzo para respetar la timidez de su compañera. Piensa que es una pena que Yuri sea tan reservada y retraída, pues su físico es digno de contemplar.

—Em, Sayori: ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—sorprendentemente, Yuri es la primera en abrir boca para iniciar una conversación.

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa?—contesta la pelirroja, con curiosidad.

—¿Hay alguien que te guste?

 

—Muy bien, a partir de ahora podemos dar por iniciada la reunión de grupo del club de literatura.—anuncia Monika con un pastelillo en la mano.—Todos sabemos cuál es el tema de la reunión de hoy, ¿verdad? ¿Natsuki?

—El festival.—responde ella a regañadientes.

—Bien. No sé si llegué a avisaros a todos de esto, pero este Viernes pasado apunté a nuestro club a la lista para poder salir en el escenario.—Natsuki y Yuri pegan un brinco.

—¿Que hiciste qué?—pregunta Yuri sobresaltada.

—¡Yo no sabía eso!—exclama Natsuki.

—Tranquilas, para eso estamos hablando ahora.—Monika trata de relajar a sus dos compañeras.—Ahora recuerdo que se lo comenté a Sayori y a MC, pero a vosotras no os encontré en el receso, así que no pude deciros nada.

Natsuki busca con la mirada a Sayori, quién aparentemente ajena a la actual conversación, devora el muffin de chocolate como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

—(¿Por qué no me dijo nada...?)—piensa, decepcionada.

—Mi plan inicial era hacer una exposición de nuestros poemas en público.—cuenta la presidenta.—Somos pocos integrantes, así que... Estaría genial que vosotras dos también participarais, Yuri, Natsuki. De esta forma llegaremos a un número bonito.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero al menos podrías haber avisado antes...—lamenta la pequeña chica, algo afligida.—Si lo piensas bien, ahora nos estás obligando a aparecer en público, sí o sí.

—Tienes razón, y lo siento por eso.—la atmósfera entre los cinco queda silenciada durante un momento, donde todos comen algún dulce o beben un poco de té.—Es muy probable que os haya decepcionado con esta actitud, y como presidenta del club, me siento responsable de la situación en la que os he metido a las dos.

—M-Monika, no es para tanto... Con solo pedir perdón ya está.—articula Yuri.

—¿Que has dicho que haremos entonces? ¿Leer poemas propios?—más animada, Natsuki trata de ocultar sus sentimientos negativos para no molestar al resto de miembros.

—Exacto.—señala.

—A mí no me gusta ninguno de mis poemas como para exponerlo...—titubea MC con inseguridad.

—¡Pero tenemos tiempo de sobra para escribir unos nuevos!—salta Sayori.

—Tienes la boca manchada de chocolate...—menciona Natsuki. Su compañera se pasa la manga del uniforme por los labios, y a continuación, sonríe.—(Que poca higiene...).

 

La reunión duró al final unos tres cuartos de hora aproximadamente. Entre todos se terminaron todos los dulces que Natsuki cocinó con tanto esmero, y agotaron todo el té que Yuri preparó para la merienda.

—Podemos dar por finalizada la sesión de hoy.—establece la presidenta.—Marchémonos a casa.

—¿Tan pronto?—se extraña MC.

—Lo siento, pero hoy es un día muy atareado para mí.—alega Monika.—La práctica de piano, los exámenes que se aproximan...

—Aww, los exámenes.—Sayori se lleva las manos a la cabeza, desesperada—¡Ya se acerca esa época de nuevo! ¡No puede ser!

—Vamos, quejica, vayámonos a casa para empezar a estudiar.—dice el chico, tratando de arrastrarla con él.

Natsuki observa a su compañera, algo embobada, con una sonrisilla tonta en los labios. ¿Cómo puede esa chica ser tan despreocupada y positiva? Las personas que siempre van por la vida con actitudes así parecen utilizar magia o algo similar...

—Natsuki, ¿tengo algo en la cara?—pregunta Sayori repentinamente, asustando a la pequeña.

—¡N-NO!—grita, desprevenida.—¡No tienes nada...!

Se da la vuelta y agarra su mochila.

—¡M-me voy para casa!—tras despedirse de forma tan torpe, sale corriendo del aula, dejando confundidos a los presentes.


	8. Dualidad problemática

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O

El plan de Natsuki era escribir un poema durante la hora del receso, pensando que gozaría de un aula vacía durante media hora para ella sola. Sin embargo, el griterío que hay a su alrededor le indica que estaba muy equivocada al pensar eso.

—(¿Cómo voy a escribir algo decente en estas condiciones? Estoy harta, no hay ningún lugar en el que me pueda concentrar...)—se lleva las manos a la cabeza, intentando evocar palabras, rimas o sentimientos que pueda plasmar en el papel.—(Todavía recuerdo ese estúpido consejo que la tonta de Yuri me dio... Amor, amor, amor y amor. ¿Por qué la gente se obsesiona tanto con el amor?)—se queda pensativa durante algunos segundos.—(...Aunque es cierto que es un buen tema para hacer poesía. Eso es innegable. Pero, pensar en la persona que me gusta... N-no me gusta Sayori, pero... ¡Ah, ya sé! Un poema de amor de amistad. Las amigas se quieren aunque no sea de forma romántica, ¿verdad? ¡Es eso lo que yo debo estar sintiendo en realidad!)—dirige el lápiz hacia el papel, con la motivación renovada.—(Bueno, ahora he de pensar algo que pueda escribir... Hm, veamos...).

 

Intenta recordar los pocos pero bonitos momentos que ha pasado junto a Sayori. Todas las veces que la ha halagado por sus habilidades de repostería, su encuentro en el centro comercial, sus abrazos... No puede evitar ruborizarse al recordar cada instante. Lo que pasa es que Sayori es demasiado buena persona para alguien como ella. No está acostumbrada a un trato tan amistoso y cariñoso... Por eso se avergüenza.

—(He podido escribir un verso.)—agarra la hoja para leerla con detenimiento.

 

_“Me gustaría poder darte las gracias_

_Por ser mi segunda pata y ala_

_Y volar las dos juntas entre grandes acacias_

_Sin que te importe lo que yo sea,_

_paloma o alcaraván.”_

__

—(...Aghhhh, ¡no puedo entregar esto!)—ralla el escrito con el lápiz, y guarda el papel en su mochila.—(Esto es realmente difícil...).


	9. Nota especial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F

—Buenas tardes.—Natsuki entra en la sala del club con pasotismo y tranquilidad.—(Hmpf...)

—¡Buenas!—Sayori, quien parecía estar correteando por la clase, se detiene y la saluda.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—sin mirar a su compañera se dirige al primer pupitre que ve y deja sus cosas encima.

—¡Malgastar energía!—salta la pelirroja. Natsuki frunce el ceño y toma asiento a la vez que abre la cremallera de su mochila para sacar un manga. Sayori se acerca sigilosamente hacia la pequeña chica de puntillas.

—Que rara eres, Sayori...—susurra ella, sonriente, ajena a que la mencionada está justo detrás de ella.

—¡Oh!—exclama.

—¡¡AH!!—Natsuki salta en su silla del susto. Su cara se pone roja.—¿¡Desde cuando estás ahí...!? ¡Me has asustado!

—¡Jajajaja!—a Sayori se le escapa la risa, haciendo que Natsuki se ruborize y/o enfade todavía más.—¡Lo siento, lo siento, enserio!—recupera la compostura.

—Me pones en aprietos.—la pelirosada retira la mirada, haciendo morritos.

—Creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que te escucho decir mi nombre mientras sonríes...—deja ir la de ojos celestes, con la mirada clavada en la mejilla de Natsuki. Ésta se pone más colorada aún: no quiere girar la cabeza. No, no puede. Porque si lo hace, sabe que tendrá que enfrentarse directamente con la molestia que ha estado danzando en su cabeza durante todo este tiempo.

 

Pero a la vez... Quiere ver la expresión que está poniendo Sayori en este momento. ¿Tristeza? (¿Quizás es demasiado dura con ella?). ¿Alegría? (Sería lo normal, ¿no...?). ¿Una mezcla de los dos sentimientos...?

 

—Ah, ¿enserio...?—contesta la pequeña.—(Siento que mi corazón va a estallar).

—¡Sip!—Sayori vuelve a usar el tono enérgico que la caracteriza.—¡Eso me alegra, porque eres mi amiga!

—Ya-ya veo...—tartamudea Natsuki. Pasos empiezan a acercarse a la clase. Yuri y MC se asoman por la puerta: los dos parecen estar conversando entre ellos.

—Oh, ¡buenas tardes!—MC saluda a sus dos compañeras, quienes le devuelven el gesto. Sayori corre hacia la parejita, con una sonrisa aparentemente genuina en la cara.

—Venís los dos juntos... ¿Soy yo o huele a amor en el aire?—tanto Yuri como MC se sonrojan ante lo que insinúa la pelirroja.

—N-no digas tonterías, Sayori...—murmura la tímida chica. Natsuki, ajena a la conversación entre los tres, se da cuenta de algo que antes no estaba en su pupitre: es un papel arrugado con letras escritas.

—“¡Quiero tenerte entre mis contactos! Mándame un mensaje a este número: +xx xxx xx...”—lee el contenido en voz baja, pero enseguida deja de hablar, llevándose una mano a la boca.—(...¡El número de Sayori! Espera, ¡¿cómo demonios pudo escribir esto tan rápido?!).


	10. Cocina fallida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M

—(La dirección que Sayori me ha mandado por teléfono es esta.)—echa un vistazo a la aparente casa de la chica.—(Según tengo entendido, vive justo al lado de MC. Hmpf, la única que ha tenido que hacer un camino largo he sido yo.)—pulsa el timbre de la puerta. La alegre voz de la pelirroja la recibe.

—¡Natsuki, está abierto! ¡Pasa!—se ruboriza al escuchar su nombre. ¿Cómo está tan segura de que se trata de ella? ¿Tendrá alguna cámara que le permita ver el rostro de los invitados?

La pequeña chica abre la puerta, siendo recibida al principio por un silencio sepulcral. Entra tímidamente, avanzando por un pasillo que parece conectar el vestíbulo con el comedor, pero de repente Sayori aparece saltando, haciendo que pegue un salto.

—¡¡SAYORI!!—grita.—¡Maldita seas...!

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Perdóname, Natsuki!—aunque la pelirosada está avergonzada y molesta a partes iguales por los sustos que la vice-presidenta del club de literatura siempre le da, algo se ablanda dentro de su pecho cuando escucha la risa de Sayori. Tan jovial y llena de vida...

 

_Tan diferente a lo que Natsuki es._

__

—¡Pasa sin miedo! MC y yo estábamos en la habitación.—Sayori le hace señas con la mano para que camine tras ella.—Mis padres no están en casa.

—Espero que no me sobresaltes otra vez...—comenta, sin terminar de fiarse de su compañera.—Huele muy dulce por aquí... ¿Habéis hecho algo?

—Verás...—Sayori abre una puerta, y un fuerte aroma a azúcar y chocolate inunda las fosas nasales de Natsuki, quien no puede evitar toser.—Hemos intentado preparar cupcakes...

—Natsuki, buenas tardes.—MC, sentado en una mesa con un libro de texto entre sus manos, saluda a la chica con cierta incomodidad.

—Pero... ¿Qué es este desastre?—los rosados ojos de la pequeña revisan toda la estancia en pocos segundos. En un rincón del mueble hay varios platos con “cupcakes” bastante sobrecargados y de aspecto dudoso.—Chicos, enserio... ¿Por qué lo intentáis, si quiera? Ya iba a traer dulces hechos de casa.

—¡Queríamos sorprenderte! Pero nos salió mal.—Sayori pone una expresión triste.

—Fue todo idea de Sayori.—suspira el chico. Las mejillas de Natsuki se colorean un poco.

—¿Enserio?

—Bueno, tú siempre nos traes comida muy apetitosa y buena. Pensaba que te gustaría merendar algo preparado por alguien más... Pero no este desastre, supongo.

 

No puede evitar sonreír un poco al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la pelirroja.

—Algún día... Te enseñaré a preparar dulces, ¿vale?—mira a los ojos azules de su amiga.—Pero por hoy vamos a concentrarnos en estudiar. Estos exámenes no van a prepararse solos.


	11. Bola de papel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y

—En fin, ¿entiendes mejor esta parte de aquí?—Natsuki señala un trozo de texto de su libreta.

—¡Sí, muchísimo mejor! ¡Eres muy buena explicando, Natsuki!—exclama Sayori.—¡Podrías ser una gran profesora en el futuro!

—Vamos, no exageres. Ni siquiera quiero ser maestra.—se sonroja.—(Geez, ¿por qué tiene que halagarme tanto? Chica tonta.).

—¿Qué quieres ser de mayor, Natsuki?—pregunta MC.

—Siempre me ha hecho ilusión la idea de ser pastelera.—sus ojos se iluminan.—¡O dirigir mi propia tienda de repostería! Me encanta hacer dulces y probar combinaciones.

—Se nota que te gusta.—en el momento en que Sayori sonríe, Natsuki vuelve a ruborizarse, y su expresión regresa al desdeño habitual.

—Es bueno ser talentoso en algo que puede serte útil en el futuro.—MC suspira.—¿Tú qué, Sayori? No recuerdo que me hayas dicho alguna vez lo que quieres estudiar.

—¿Yo?—se queda pensativa.—Hm...—agacha su cabeza y juguetea nerviosa con sus dedos.

—No me digas que ni siquiera lo has pensado...—adivina MC.

—Eureka.—musita ella. Natsuki la mira con algo de incredulidad. Sayori suena más apagada de lo habitual: si normalmente irradia luz solar, ahora parece haber lluvia a su alrededor.—¡Pero sí que lo he pensado! Lo que pasa que no sé que es lo que me atrae.

—Tus notas no son del todo buenas, así que no deberías irte a por cosas difíciles.—propone Natsuki.—Olvídate de medicina, física y todas esas cosas.

—Jajaja, a pesar de que Natsuki parezca más joven es mucho más madura que tú.

—¡MC!—las dos chicas le golpean, mosqueadas por el comentario.

 

 

—Ya es tarde.—dice el chico, mirando por la ventana.—Deberíamos marcharnos ya a nuestros hogares. Natsuki, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

—Gracias, pero puedo llegar sola.—recoge todas sus cosas para guardarlas en su mochila y colgársela a la espalda.—Bueno, Sayori...—se sonroja un poco.—Ha estado bien.

—¡Sí! ¡He aprendido mucho gracias a ti!

—N-no deberías haberlo aprendido hoy, ya tenías que saberlo de antes. ¿Es que no estás atenta a clase?—contesta, falsamente molesta.

—Jeje, eso es imposible para mí.

La pelirroja acompaña a sus amigos hasta la entrada de casa. MC y Natsuki se despiden de ella, y cuando la puerta de su hogar se cierra tras ellos, un silencio penumbral inunda la estancia. Sayori regresa a su habitación, fijándose en una bola de papel que hay en el suelo.

—(¿Se le habrá caído a alguien?).—se agacha para recogerlo.—(Seguro que son apuntes mal hechos de MC...).

Abre el papel, sin esperarse nada especial. Sin embargo, la letra de Natsuki es la que adorna el folio: y si no fuera por una raya que tacha todo el texto escrito, Sayori juraría que es un poema escrito por la chica.


	12. Realización

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

—(El día de hoy es nublado y un poco frío...).—piensa vagamente la chica mientras camina lentamente por el pasillo del instituto, echándole un vistazo a todos los rincones.—(Hay demasiado silencio, y a pesar de que las clases empezarán en diez minutos no hay nadie en los pasillos... Que raro.).

—¡Natsuki!—justo en el momento en que su mente empieza a ir más allá, la voz repleta de alegría de Sayori la obliga a girarse para verla.

—¿Sayori?—pregunta soñolienta.

—¡Vamos, anima esa cara!—la pelirroja la abraza, haciendo reaccionar a la pelirosada de inmediato, que intenta zafarse de sus brazos.

—¡¡S-suéltame!!—exclama sonrojada.—¡¿Q-qué quieres?!

—¿Necesito una excusa para abrazarte?~

—Claro...—duda por instantes.—Que sí.—reafirma.

Los ojos azules de Sayori la miran durante cinco segundos que se le hacen eternos.

—La verdad es que sí quería devolverte algo.—sonríe, y empieza a buscar en su bolsillo.—Veamos, debería estar por aquí...

—(¿Devolverme?).—Natsuki intenta hacer memoria, pero no se le ocurre ningún momento en que le prestara algo a Sayori.—¿Qué tienes que devolverme?

—Ahora lo verás...—musita.—¡Ah, aquí está!—su mirada se ilumina a la vez que saca un papel doblado. Extiende su mano para ofrecérselo a su compañera, que con mucho cuidado lo agarra.—Esto es tuyo, ¿verdad? Puedo reconocer tu letra.

En cuanto Natsuki lo despliega, intrigada y preocupada a partes iguales, siente como un escalofrío recorre toda su columna vertebral: justo ahí, entre sus manos, está el poema que escribió en clase pensando en Sayori y en ella. Y lo más probable es que su amiga lo haya leído. Lo relee enseguida, al borde de la desesperación: no llegó a poner ningún nombre, ¿verdad? ¿Ni tampoco alcanzó a describir a nadie? Podría estar hablando de _cualquiera_. No tiene porqué ser Sayori.

 

Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón, sabe que ese rol solo le puede corresponder a la pelirroja.

 

—¿Lo es?—pregunta.

—S-sí...—baja sus manos, procurando que Sayori no vea sus muñecas temblorosas.—G-gracias, Sayori.

—Jeje, ¡de nada!—vuelve a sonreír.—Solo quería devolverte eso. Parece un buen poema, deberías terminarlo.—apoya su mano en el hombro de la chica para empezar a correr.—¡Ya hablaremos en la reunión del club, tengo que ir a clase!

—...—Natsuki se despide en silencio de ella, algo shockeada todavía por lo ocurrido.—(Pensaba que me iba a dar un infarto... ¿Cómo es que lo tenía ella? ¿Se me debió de caer cuando fui a su casa,

quizás?).—chasquea la lengua con irritación.—(Debería ser más cuidadosa...).

 

Mientras vuelve a caminar por los pasillos, abrazada por la fría soledad que presenta el día de hoy, vuelve a sobresaltarse una segunda vez en cuanto escucha unos coros de personas viniendo de más adelante, justo en la dirección por la que Sayori salió corriendo. Sorprendentemente mostrándose curiosa, Natsuki empieza a correr con sus delgadas piernas, preguntándose qué estará ocurriendo. Cuando llega al origen de los acontecimientos, casi parece que todas las personas de la preparatoria estén acumuladas en ese lugar. Al observar el panorama desde atrás, no necesita ponerse de puntillas ni empujar a nadie para ver quienes son las dos personas protagonistas del espectáculo: uno de ellos es un chico bastante decente, alto, de buena cara y mejillas sonrosadas. Y la otra persona, es Sayori, de quien no puede ver la expresión.

—¡Vamos, díselo!—grita alguien de entre el público.

—¡Solo falta que lo digas en voz alta!—insiste otra persona.

—(Qué... ¿Qué está pasando?).—Natsuki se lleva una mano a su corazón, sintiendo como parece estar a punto de desbocarse.

—Sayori...—el chico protagonista abre la boca para hablar.—Me gustas... ¡Me gustas mucho! ¿¡¡Quieres salir conmigo!!?—exclama.

—¿Qué?—Natsuki siente como su voz se disuelve entre los vítores de todo el mundo.—(¿Una declaración de amor...?).

—¿Q-qué?—escucha la voz confusa de Sayori, tan solo unos pasos más adelante que ella.—¿Esto va enserio?

—¡Di que sí, Sayori!—la animan.

—(Di que no...).—piensa Natsuki.

—¡Seréis la parejita del año!—bromea otro chico.

—(“¿Pareja del año?”).—agacha la cabeza.—(¿Sayori? No... No puede ser.).

Le echa un último vistazo a la pelirroja, de quien puede ver una torpe sonrisa aturdida dibujada en sus labios. Tras eso, sale corriendo, huyendo del lugar, con un único pensamiento en su cabeza.

 

—(Maldición.).—un par de lágrimas empiezan a asomarse en sus ojos.—(Ya no puedo negar más... Mis verdaderos sentimientos.

 

_Yo quiero a Sayori._


	13. Paloma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E

_El mayor y más secreto sueño de Natsuki siempre había sido el de ser salvada de sus pesadillas por un apuesto y amable príncipe azul que la hiciera olvidar todas las desgracias por las que pasa día tras día._

__

_Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que...?_

 

Sentada en un rincón del lavabo de chicas, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas escondido entre sus brazos, Natsuki no puede dejar de pensar y pensar, todo el rato sobre el mismo tema.

 

Está enamorada. Y por si fuera poco, la persona que ha robado su corazón no es otra más que su querida compañera de club Sayori. La tonta Sayori. La pesada Sayori. La “siempre-se-acerca-demasiado-a-mí” Sayori. La sonriente Sayori.

 

La que siempre ha estado ahí para ella, Sayori.

 

Cuando esa posibilidad cruzó su mente, con la intención de quedarse y no marcharse, Natsuki encontró respuesta inmediata a muchas preguntas a las que nunca había encontrado respuesta: ¿por qué siempre se ponía tan nerviosa alrededor de ella? ¿Y qué hay de sus sonrojos? ¿Y de lo deshonesta que es al momento de elogiarla o responderle bien? Dios, y el poema. Ese maldito poema que ahora mismo se encuentra en el bolsillo de su uniforme, en forma de bola de papel.

—(¿Por qué ha sido Sayori?).—se pregunta la pelirosada a sí misma, un poco más calmada, pero todavía dolida de presenciar esa cruel escena que la ha hecho darse cuenta de todo.—(S-siempre he pensado que mi primer amor sería un chico... Pero Sayori es una amiga. ¿Cómo puede gustarme ella?).

Se seca las lágrimas mientras solloza un poco, intentando no montar un escándalo. Es cierto que se encuentra sola en el baño, pero es altamente probable que antes de empezar las clases entre algún grupo de chicas para verse en el espejo o hacer sus necesidades. Si eso ocurre, debe estar completamente callada para no llamar la atención.

—(En todos los mangas shoujo que he leído, la protagonista se enamora del protagonista, un chico guapo demasiado desinteresado o demasiado tierno que hacen feliz a la chica: los latidos de su corazón se aceleran, sus mejillas se vuelven de color rojo y en sus labios aparece una sonrisa tímida.).—se abraza a sus rodillas.—(...¿Yo reacciono igual a Sayori?).—se sonroja un poco al rememorar los momentos que han compartido últimamente.

Las reuniones del club.

El encuentro en el centro comercial.

Cada vez que lee Parfait Girls, y se ve a ella y a Sayori representadas en Alice-senpai y Minori-chan.

La cita de estudio.

 

No eran pocos momentos precisamente, y cada vez que rememora uno de ellos, poniendo especial atención en los ojos de Sayori y en su gracioso lazo rojo, no puede evitar sonrojarse. Justo como en los mangas shoujo.

—(...Realmente me gusta. Maldición.).—oculta otra vez su cabeza, con un sentimiento de remordimiento carcomiéndola sin parar.—(¿Por qué no pude darme cuenta de eso antes? Ahora se me han adelantado... Ahora ya tiene novio.).—suspira, en un intento de reprimir sus sentimientos de rabia consigo misma.—(Eres una completa tonta, Natsuki.).


	14. Malentendido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A

Por la tarde hay nuevamente una reunión del club de literatura: y ahora más que nunca deben centrarse en no faltar, pues el festival está cerca y deben terminar con los preparativos.

Natsuki siempre acudía con entusiasmo a las juntas, aunque nunca lo admitiera: pero hoy es un poco distinto. No hay entusiasmo en ella. Ni una sola pizca de interés.

Pensaba que el amor se sentiría genial, pero estaba siendo un auténtico grano en el culo. Quizás tiene que ver el hecho de que su cazurrerría no admitiera tales sentimientos hasta ver como se declaran a su amada chica.

—¡Natsuki!—amada chica que tiene que aguantar en el club, por cierto.—¡Buenas tardes!

Sayori esboza la misma sonrisa molesta de siempre, pero la pelirosada apenas reacciona. Deja su mochila sobre un pupitre y toma asiento con pesadez.

—Buenas tardes.—murmura.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?—su _crush_ no tarda en caminar hacia ella para apoyar una mano en su hombro, gesto que siempre ha incomodado a Natsuki, pero que ahora acepta de mala gana.—No tienes buena cara.

A Natsuki le gustaría decirle a su compañera que la causa de sus malas caras es ella y siempre lo ha sido, pero se limita a aguantarle la mirada, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules.

—No ha sido un muy buen día.—responde con largas para evitar dar una respuesta específica.—¿A ti qué tal te ha ido? He escuchado que tienes novio, ¿no?

Retira la mirada con desagrado. Los dedos de Sayori dejan de rozarla, y la pelirroja la observa con cierta extrañeza.

 

—No tengo novio.—declara con honestidad.—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—¿Eh?—gira su cabeza para observarla de nuevo.—P-pero si he visto como se te han declarado enfrente de todos...

Sayori ríe nerviosamente.

—Así que tú también lo viste... Yuri también lo vio.

—Hasta el final.—la chica de melena violácea, que está sentada en un escritorio alejado del de Natsuki con un libro de texto entre sus manos, añade su acotación.—Natsuki solo debió ver los primeros cinco segundos...

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunta exaltada.

—Lo rechacé.—sonríe con torpeza y rubor.—No me gusta ese chico. Jejeje, no sé quién te dijo que estábamos saliendo... Ha causado tanto furor que deben haber rumores corriendo.

 

_Natsuki.chr_ ha dejado de funcionar.

__

—(¡¡¡¡¿CÓMO HE PODIDO SER TAN ESTÚPIDA?!!!!).—piensa a la vez que se levanta de su sitio, pegándole un puñetazo al escritorio.—(¡¡Salté a conclusiones muy precipitadas!! ¡¡¡Que se le declaren no significa que ella haya aceptado!!!).

—¿N-Natsuki?—pronuncia la pelirroja, atónita por su reacción.—¿Por qué le pegas a la mesa?

—¡Pensaba que estabais saliendo!—clama.

—¡Jajaja, no, no! ¡Sigo soltera!—ríe de nuevo, mosqueando más a Natsuki.—Todavía tienes a Sayori para un tiempo.

—¡Ugh, no me hables!

—¡¿N-Natsuki?! ¡Solo bromeaba! ¡No te lo tomes a pecho!

—¡¡Estoy enfadada conmigo misma!!—gruñe.—¡Y contigo también!

—...—Yuri observa con atención a la pelirosada desde su asiento, con el ceño levemente fruncido.—(Natsuki es tan mala expresando sus sentimientos... Más que estar enamorada de Sayori, parece que esté eternamente enfadada con ella.).


	15. Repartiendo tareas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D

—Hey chicas.—Monika entra en el salón junto con MC.—¡Buenas tardes! Ya queda menos para el festival, así que tenemos que organizar algunas tareas que debemos cumplir.

—¿Tareas?—pregunta Sayori.—¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—Todos los clubes tendrán que ayudar con la decoración de la escuela.—explica la presidenta.—Nosotros no somos excepción, así que debemos ponernos manos a la obra con los preparativos.

—¿¡Hay que hacerlos de cero!?

—Sí, Natsuki, de cero.—Monika frunce levemente el ceño mientras mira a la pelirosada.—¿Sabes que tus gritos se escuchaban desde la otra punta del pasillo? A mí no me importa que os lo paseis bien, pero los maestros podrían molestarse, así que procura bajar el tono de voz.

—S-sí, perdón...—agacha la cabeza. Sayori le da unas palmaditas en el hombro, haciéndola sonrojar.

—He pensado que para agilizar las cosas podemos repartirnos en dos grupos: uno se encargará de hacer la decoración, y el otro de nuestros poemas. Como soy la presidenta iré supervisando los dos, aunque me gustaría centrarme en la ornamentación.—sonríe.—Hmm, ¿alguien tiene alguna preferencia de lo que quiere hacer?

 

—A mí me gustaría encargarme también de decorar.—dice MC.

—Lo suponía.—comenta la castaña algo ruborizada.

—¡¡Yo también quiero encargarme de la decoración!!—salta Sayori.—¡Me encantan las manualidades!

—Bien, entonces ya somos tres.—asiente la presidenta.—Natsuki, Yuri, vosotras os encargáis de los poemas, ¿vale?

—¡E-espera! Yo también quería decorar...—musita la más pequeña, que mira de reojo a su querida pelirroja.

—Lo siento, pero así es como deben quedar los grupos.—Monika parece lamentarlo de verdad.—Tres y dos. No podemos cambiarlo.

—Natsuki, si no te importa puedo cambiarte el puesto.—ofrece MC.—A mí me da igual encargarme de la decoración o de los poemas...

—No, no, no, ya estamos bien así.—interrumpe la presidenta.—Tú y Yuri tenéis los poemas en el armario del aula, podéis recogerlos y revisarlos si queréis. Tendréis que ir a por cartulinas, rotuladores... En fin. Podéis usar cualquier idea que tengáis.—sonríe.—Nosotros vamos a buscar material, ¿de acuerdo?

Monika y MC se dirigen a la salida, seguidos por Sayori, que está tan entusiasmada con la idea que no repara en la aflicción de su compañera.

—Bueno.—Yuri es la que rompe el silencio que se crea entre las dos cuando la clase queda vacía.—Supongo que debemos ponernos manos a la obra.

—Geez, no me hables si no es necesario.—contesta molesta.—Ve tú por los poemas, yo soy muy baja como para alcanzarlos.

Yuri la mira mal antes de moverse hacia el armario.

 

—(Tenía una oportunidad para estar con Sayori, y por tonta la he desaprovechado completamente.).—suspira.—(En vez de estar con Sayori me ha tocado con Yuri... ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella precisamente?).

—No estés tan enfadada, Natsuki.—la voz de la chica la saca de su ensimismamiento.—O lo vas a pasar realmente mal conmigo.—cargando un pequeño grapado de papeles entre sus manos le frunce el ceño a su compañera. Deja los poemas sobre un pupitre y empieza a contarlos.—Veamos, el de Monika, el de Sayori, el mío...

—Falta uno.—advierte la pelirosada.—El mío.

Yuri vuelve a fulminarla con la mirada.

—¿Y por qué no está aquí?—pregunta.

—Todavía no lo he hecho. ¡No me viene la creatividad, Yuri! No soy maga, no puedo hacer un buen poema sin imaginación.—excusa.

—Dios santo.—niega con la cabeza.—¿Y querías meterte a decoración sin haber hecho algo tan importante? Tienes suerte de que Monika no te haya pillado.

—Déjame en paz.—gruñe.

—(Pequeña lesbiana gruñona.).—piensa en silencio, conteniendo su enfado.—(No hagas que cambie de opinión sobre mi propuesta para ti.).


	16. ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get out of my head

_—Em, Sayori: ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—sorprendentemente, Yuri es la primera en abrir la boca para iniciar una conversación._

_—Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa?_

_—¿Hay alguien que te guste?_

_La chica de cabello morado lanza la atrevida preguntando esquivando el contacto visual de su compañera, que se la queda mirando atónita._

_—¿Ehh? ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_—¡N-nada importante! Solo es curiosidad._

_—Hmm, estás muy sonrojada...—observa.—No será acaso que estás enamorada de mí, ¿verdad, Yuri?_

_Esboza una pícara sonrisa y le guiña un ojo a Yuri, que se limita a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza._

_—¡Claro que no! No hay nadie que me guste._

_—Entonces estamos en las mismas. A mí tampoco me gusta nadie.—se encoge de hombros._

_—Entonces... ¿Puedo preguntarte con quien saldrías del club de literatura si te hicieran escoger a alguien?—musita._

_—Hoy estás muy habladora, Yuri._

_—¡S-solo responde!_

_—Es una pregunta un poco complicada.—se cruza de brazos.—¿Con quién saldría, dices? En un sentido romántico, ¿verdad?_

_—Sí.—asiente.—Para ser su pareja._

_La pelirroja acaricia un mechón de su flequillo, reflexionando sobre qué respuesta dar._

_—¿No sería un poco obvio? Supongo que escogería a MC, ya que es el único chico.—contesta, y entonces suspira.—Pero tampoco lo elegiría a él. Solo lo veo como mi mejor amigo o un hermano, pero para nada me imagino a mí misma saliendo con él y haciendo cosas de novios..._

_—¿Entonces a quién escoges?_

_Las mejillas de Sayori se colorean de rosado._

_—Supongo que a Natsuki.—responde sonriente.—Es mona, y se nota que es buena chica._

_—Ohh, ¿así que escoges a Natsuki?—finge desinterés.—¿Harías con ella cosas románticas? ¿Como besarla?_

_—Vamos, ya he respondido la pregunta.—evita la nueva cuestión avergonzada.—Es solo una situación imaginaria._

_Yuri agarra la tetera con el té calentito, lista para llevarlo de nuevo a clase._

_—Sí, por supuesto._

__

—¡Yuri, se te cayó una de las cartulinas!

La regañina de Natsuki devuelve a Yuri a la realidad: cuando mira tras ella, ve, efectivamente, uno de

los papeles de colores tirado en el pasillo.

—Ya voy.—responde.—Podrías intentar ser más amable, ¿no crees? Parece que te creas muy superior por tener una voz chillona.

—Tscht, cuando hagas las cosas bien seré amable.

La más alta se agazapa para recoger lo que ha tirado.

—No entiendo como puedes gustarle a Sayori.

Lanza ese malentendible comentario a propósito, esperando ansiosamente la reacción de su compañera. Cuando se levanta del suelo, lo primero que ve (tal y como esperaba) son los ojos color chicle de la pelirosada observándola con expectación, anhelo e ilusión, gesto acompañado de un sonoro sonrojo que se ha extendido por sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo has dicho?—pregunta con un hilo de voz.


	17. La propuesta de Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before I do what I know is best for you.

—No entiendo como puedes gustarle a Sayori.

Silencio.

—...¿Cómo has dicho?

Natsuki lanza la pregunta con una voz expectante muy mal disimulada.

—Que no entiendo como puedes caerle tan bien a Sayori. Siempre va diciendo que eres una buena amiga, pero supongo que conmigo te esfuerzas por actuar como un demonio.

Yuri hace un esfuerzo para no reírse cuando ve la cara en shock de su compañera.

—Ah, vale... Te referías a eso.—responde mosqueada la pelirosada.

—¿A qué me iba a referir si no?—continúa pinchando.

—¡E-es que has usado la palabra de “gustar”!—excusa Natsuki.—Siempre relaciono esa palabra al amor.

—La amistad puede ser considerada como amor.

—...Ya, pero... ¡¡Bueno, da igual!! ¡Ya entiendes lo que quería decir!

Yuri suspira.

—¿Querías decir que a Sayori le gustan las chicas?—pregunta.

—¡¿...?! ¡¡NO!!—se pone roja como un tomate.—¡Nada de eso!

 

—Natsuki.—pronuncia con severidad.—Sé que te gusta Sayori.

Esta vez sí que habla enserio, y la expresión que se dibuja en la cara de la pequeña es, sin duda alguna, una inmensamente conmocionada y asustada.

—¿Eh?—musita.—¿Qué...?

—Que sé que te gusta Sayori.—repite.—¿Necesitas que lo repita otra vez?

—No, espera...—retrocede un paso.—¡No estás tratando de mentirme ni nada, ¿verdad?!

—¿Me ves como una chica que ame las bromas?

—...Entonces... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Las muñecas de Natsuki tiemblan.

—Eres un cuadro abierto.—sonríe la de cabello morado.—Cualquiera que se fije un poco en como actúas cerca de ella se daría cuenta. Aunque te esfuerzas mucho en esconderlo: ¿crees que enfadándote con ella conseguirás que se enamore de ti?

La pelirosada necesita algunos segundos para procesar todo lo que su compañera le dice.

—¿Qué se supone que estás diciendo?

—Quieres que salga contigo, ¿no?

Natsuki se sonroja.

—¡¡Aún trato de asimilar que precisamente __tú__  de todas las personas me esté diciendo esto!!—exclama.—¡¡No se lo has dicho a nadie, ¿verdad?!!

—Claro que no.

—¡No me fío de ti!

—Pues no lo hagas.

Las dos chicas se quedan en silencio durante un instante, mirándose mutuamente: Yuri con una expresión tranquila y serena, y Natsuki con la mandíbula que está a punto de explotarle.

—¡¡Si es así, no me molestes con el tema!! ¡No necesito los consejos de una solterona como tú para salir con Sayori!—se da la vuelta para regresar al aula del club.

—¿Tampoco aceptarías mi ayuda?

Natsuki vuelve a darse la vuelta para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo una propuesta para ti, Natsuki.

—Ya puedes estar desembuchando cualquier tontería que quieras decirme.—gruñe.

—Realmente me caes mal: eres pesada, infantil, inmadura e insufrible. Así que es normal que no quiera que la vida te vaya bien.—admite.—Pero es desesperante verte cada tarde del club actuar de manera tan bipolar con Sayori solo porque estás enamorada de ella. No sabes conquistar a la gente.

—¿¡...!? ¡Oye...!

—Si Sayori no fuera tan amable, ¿crees que toleraría el comportamiento que tienes con ella?

Esa pregunta hace reflexionar a Natsuki.

Yuri tiene razón: siempre trata a Sayori con enfado, impaciencia y deshonestidad, aunque sea por vergüenza.

Sayori es la chica más comprensiva y alegre que ha conocido en su vida: ¿pero qué pasaría si se hartara de ella por tratarla tan mal?

—...—agacha la mirada.—Tscht.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes por decir? ¿“Tscht”?

—¡Déjame! ¡¡Estoy enfadada porque me he dado cuenta que tienes razón!!—vocifera.—Si aceptara tu propuesta, ¿¡qué harías!?

—Pues ayudarte.—se cruza de brazos.—Empezando por corregir tu actitud de mierda.

—¡¡¡Acepto tu propuesta, pero no tienes derecho alguno a insultarme, pechugona!!!

—De acuerdo, tabla de planchar.

—¡Grr, eres desesperante!


End file.
